The Next Dimension
by Gardie
Summary: YuGiOhPokemon. Marik and Bakura are fooling around with magic and accidentally transport the characters to the pokemon world while at the same time transforming their bodies.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: This is another old story, which I wrote sometime in 2004.

Chapter 1 

Bakura's POV

"Bakura. Hey, Bakura! Wake up!"

"Mmm," I mumbled.

Suddenly I was hit with a pillow.

"What the-!" I shouted angrily as I sat up.

Ryou was standing next to the bed, his arms crossed, looking angry.

"Get up, it's after ten and you're still in bed. I need this place to look presentable, my father's coming later."

I got up as Ryou began to make the bed and stumbled to my closet. I opened the door and fell down, clutching my throat.

"Poison Gas! Someone's trying to kill me!" I cried out as I began to suffocate.

"Get up!" snapped my hikari; "It's perfume to stop your clothes from stinking."

"My clothes don't stink," I muttered.

I got dressed and left the house.

I was walking about the streets of Domino and had only gone about two blocks when I saw the man of my dreams running towards me. Marik! Actually he was sprinting madly, glancing fearfully behind him and clutching a book in his hands. Ah, he stole a book from the library, I thought, not too bad.

"Hey, Marikky!" I called happily.

"Run!" he shouted as he sprinted past me. I watched him motor off, wondering what the problem was.

"Marik Ishtar! Return my Book of Secret Arts!"

Gulp Shadi!

I jumped behind a tree as the turban-clad man ran past. He was a lot slower than Marik, I guess all the magical transport didn't do much for his muscles. I waited until he was a little way ahead and then followed. What book did Marik steal and why was it so important?

Marik POV

I sped around a corner and saw Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan and Tea all sitting around a table outside a restaurant. Shadi was coming. I had to hide.

"Don't tell Shadi I'm here!" I yelled as I dived under their table.

"What?" asked Joey.

Like I didn't just tell him, he's got a shorter memory than a goldfish! Before I could insult him Shadi appeared. He walked up to the table, breathing heavily.

"Have you seen Marik?" he asked.

"I…uh…well," Yugi began.

Flip, I forgot, Yugi can't lie.

"Not us," said Mai, "We've been here all morning and haven't seen a soul."

Thank you Mai! Huh? All morning! They need a life! I bet Bakura was up early, probably torturing people. Shadi seemed satisfied and walked off. Then Bakura appeared.

"Hey, Bakura! Over here!"

He turned and saw me.

"Hey Marik!"

"You owe us," said Joey.

I climbed out from under the table.

"For what you didn't do any thing."

"Why was Shadi chasing you?" asked Bakura.

I held up the Book of Secret Arts.

"Because of this."

"A dusty old book?" asked Joey, "I wouldn't take it if you paid me."

"I would never pay you to take it. This book contains the mystical secrets of the cosmos."

Joey looked blank.

"Cool," commented Bakura, "Let's go test it."

"Wait. Shadi will be ready for me at my house, let's go to your place."

"Okay."

Ryou's POV

Bakura came home! Sob I had really hoped that he'd stay away all day. And what's worse? He brought his psychotic boyfriend with him. I managed to convince them to do whatever they were going to do in the basement, so hopefully they won't wreck the whole house. I couldn't leave them alone and go shopping as planned so I phoned Yugi and asked him to bring the things I needed. Yugi should be here soon and I still need to clean the lounge.

Ding! Dong!

Oh damn it! He's early. I went to the door and opened it. Yugi had brought his friends with him! Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mai, Kaiba and Duke! Everyone!

"Hey," said Yugi, "They wanted to come with, so I said it was okay."

I sighed, so much for the private time with my father. I let them in and, sure enough, soon my lounge was in a mess as they collapsed in various chairs and put packets of chips and cans of cooldrink on the tables. Tea and Mai had agreed to help me prepare the food and were getting ready in the kitchen.

"Mai and I will prepare lunch. You can make the dessert."

"Sure," I replied.

I had asked Yugi to bring ready mixed ingredients so it wasn't going to be difficult. Tea was busy making a salad and Mai was putting cold meats on a plate. I put the cookie mix in the oven just as I heard a muffled explosion.

BUMFF!

"What the hell did you do, Bakura!" came Marik's voice.

"I don't know," answered Bakura.

"Well be careful!"

"I better check that out," I told Tea and Mai and I walked out the room.

I passed the lounge and saw everyone crowding around Joey, watching him play a game on his Gameboy.

Marik's POV

I followed Bakura down into Ryou's basement. It was all dark and the walls and floor were plain grey concrete. Bakura flipped the light switch revealing a dusty collection of boxes and old discarded items, even some ancient Egyptian artefacts belonging to Ryou's father. I saw a small statue of Bastet, beautifully made out of solid gold. I quickly slipped it into my pocket.

"Get a table," I told Bakura, "I need to rest the book on something."

"Here."

Bakura dragged an old desk into the centre of the room.

"Perfect."

I put the book on the table and opened my bag to find my Millennium Rod. While I was looking Bakura paged through the book.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He mumbled something in Ancient Egyptian, I only heard the word 'Pyro'. The box next to me exploded into flames.

"What the hell did you do, Bakura!" I shouted.

"I don't know," he said, feigning innocence.

"Well be careful!" I snapped, " I better keep an eye on you."

"What's going on?" demanded Ryou as he burst into the basement.

He saw the remains of the cardboard box.

"My fluffy furbies! Is this your fault?" he asked me angrily.

"My fault?" I asked indignantly.

"Yes, your fault, you crazed pyromaniac!"

"It was Bakura! The fool said a spell!"

"A spell! Are you doing magic in my basement?"

"No," I lied.

"We were practising the dark arts," stated Bakura.

I couldn't believe the fool!

"What were you trying to do?" asked Ryou.

"We're going to send Shadi to another dimension," I answered.

"Oh, brother. Just leave the house standing, okay?"

Ryou then left the basement.

"Fool!" I said and hit Bakura on the head.

Bakura's POV

I watched as Marik turned the pages of the book until he located the appropriate spell. He read the page quickly and smirked.

"It says the target will be sent to another dimension indefinitely. The only way to return is to find away to recast the spell."

"What if Shadi knows all the spells already?" I asked.

"I doubt it. Now keep quiet, this spell is very difficult and I need to concentrate."

I so wanted Shadi in another dimension I didn't even think about disobeying. Normally I would, just for fun. Marik held up his rod and began to chant. The eye on the rod started to glow. He was nearly finished when this massive spider bungi-jumped right in front of my face!

I couldn't help it, "Aiiieee!"

Marik lost concentration and the energy ball surrounding the rod exploded.

"No!" yelled Marik.

"Getitoff! Getitoff!" I yelled as I tried to knock the spider off my nose.

The ball exploded and engulfed us. Everything went blue. The blue grew darker and I passed out. When I came to I turned to Marik and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: Yay! People like this story. Here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who read this.

**Chapter 2**

Marik POV

Bakura yelped with surprise, waking me up. Yelped? How can Bakura yelp? I opened my eyes and looked at Bakura. What!

"B…Bakura?" I asked in shock.

"Marik, is that really you?"

"I think so."

I stared at Bakura my mouth hanging open; he was now a dog! A large red dog with black stripes zigzagging over his body, a large white mane of fur on his chest, a fluffy white tail and more white hair sticking up on his head. We both walked over to a pool of water and looked at our reflection. I was weird, my new body was similar to a cat's, was covered in short black fur and had gold rings on it.

"I don't think your spell worked properly," observed Bakura.

"Duh! How could I concentrate with some ninny screaming in my ear!"

"A spider attacked me!"

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard!"

"Aaah!" came a voice from behind a nearby hill.

Bakura and I turned and started walking there.

On the other side of the hill were more strange creatures, one looked almost identical to Bakura's dog body, only smaller,

"What's happened to us?" exclaimed one.

I recognised the voice. It was Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" I shouted, "Is that you?"

A large bird turned to look at me. It was sandy coloured with long yellow feathers and pink feathers coming off its head and hanging down its back.

"Yes it's me! Marik, right?"

"Yes, Bakura's the dog here."

"What the hell's going on?"

"Bakura screwed up a spell to send Shadi to another dimension and I guess it backfired. You got hit for some reason too.

Yugi's POV

"It hit me too," said Ryou, "In fact you hit every person in the house."

Ryou was a small orange dog, similar to Bakura, only about half the size with less white fluff and straight stripes.

"What do you mean everyone in the house?" shouted Marik at Ryou; "You, Bakura and I were the only people in the house!"

"Yugi and his friends came later while you were in the basement."

"Oh."

"Uh, Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes," said Bakura and Marik.

"I'm here," sighed Ryou.

"I'm here too," said Kaiba.

"Me too," answered Tea.

"I'm here too, Yugi," answered a strong voice.

"Yami!" I cried happily.

"Hey don't forget about us," said Joey, "Tristan and Duke are with me."

"I'm also here," said Mai.

"Good," declared Ryou, "Everyone's here."

"What's so great about it?" asked Kaiba.

"Well, we're all safe," I said.

"Look at me!" he cried.

"You're a bird brain," commented Joey, "So, What's new?"

"Shut up, Monkey!" shot back Kaiba.

It was true Joey was now a monkey, or something that resembled one anyway. Tea was a pink ball, Mai was a white fox with nine tails, Tristan looked like a stone rhino, Duke was a rat and Yami was some sort of giant yellow/brown mole with spikes on his back and long claws.

"Um, Yami," I began.

"Yes?"

"How do I look?"

"Kind of like an armoured mole."

"There's a puddle over the hill if you want to see yourself," suggested Marik and everyone immediately rushed there.

After everyone had looked at their reflection Yami strode up to Marik.

"What have you done?"

"Well, I was trying to trap Shadi in another dimension."

"So you thought, 'Hey! Why not trap everyone except Shadi!' instead!"

"Cool it, Pharaoh. It would have worked if someone hadn't broken my concentration."

"That spider was about to kill me!"

"How do we get back?"

"Cast the reverse spell," answered Marik calmly.

"So do it."

"Can't, I don't have the stuff."

Yami moved his arms up and looked about ready to test his claws on Marik.

"Come on guys," I said, "Don't fight. Can you get the stuff back?"

"Sure," answered Marik, "It's somewhere in this world. We just need to find it."

"We don't even know where we are," pointed out Yami, "How are we supposed to find anything?"

"I know where we are," said Joey.

"Everyone turned to look at him.

Bakura POV

Hey, I look pretty cool. Joey is finally a real monkey, he deserved it. Marik's okay. He could be better but he still looks okay. What's not okay is how everyone's blaming me. It's the damn spider's fault! It was about to eat my nose! Anyway Joey seems to know here we are. I can't believe we're going to trust that idiot but no one else has any idea about where we are.

"So," asked Mai, "where are we?"

"We are, da, da, da, in the pokemon world."

"What?" I asked.

"Where the hell is that?" asked Marik.

"Oh," said Tea, "That's the game you were playing, pokemon."

"That's right. We all now have pokemon bodies."

"What does that mean?" asked Yugi.

"Duh," I answered, "We are some strange creatures."

"There's more to it than that. Pokemon have special elemental powers and people capture pokemon."

"Capture?" asked Yugi.

I didn't like the sound of it.

"Yup. People called trainers will use another pokemon to fight you and when you're weak they throw a pokeball at you and you get sucked inside and captured. Then they'll use you to battle."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry. In this group we can probably beat off most trainers."

"Okay," I said, "How do we use these powers?"

Joey shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll eventually just figure it out."

"So what kind of power would I have?"

"You're an arcanine and Ryou's a growlithe. You're both fire pokemon and should be able to breathe fire, it also makes you weak against water type attacks."

"So it's kind of like a really complicated game of 'rock, paper, scissors'," said Kaiba.

"I guess you could put it that way, only here there are about seventeen different attributes."

"So what?" shouted Yami, "Who cares about that? Let's just find Marik's rod, the stupid spellbook and go home!"

"Um, Yami," said Yugi, "It might be easier to find the items if we know what our powers are."

"Yugi's right," said Mai, "We need to know what we're doing."

"Okay," said Marik, "Joey'll have to tell us what our powers and weaknesses are."

"Okay!" said Joey enthusiastically.

"Is something wrong, Tea?" asked Yugi.

Tea was leaning against his side.

"I…"

"She thought you were having trouble standing up," I interjected.

She blushed, going even pinker than before.

Ryou POV

I can't believe Bakura and Marik practised magic in the house. Now I'm stuck in some videogame. I really need to talk to Bakura about this.

"Okay," said Joey, rubbing his hands or paws or whatever I'm supposed to call them together.

Everyone was quiet.

"Yugi, you are a sandshrew, Yami is a sandslash, the evolved form of a sandshrew. You're both ground types. You're resistant to fire and electricity and weak against water and grass. Ryou, you're a growlithe and Bakura, you're the evolved form, arcanine. You're fire dogs that are good against grass, steel and ghost types and weak against water and grass. Marik you're dark."

"I know that."

"I mean a dark type pokemon! Umbreon. You're weak against fire and good against psychic. Duke, you're a rattata. It's normal type with no real special abilities. Tea you're a jigglypuff, also normal. Mai, you're a ninetails, a fire, fox pokemon."

"I think I look pretty good," she commented, flicking her tails around her.

"Kaiba, you're a pidgeot, a normal/flying type, good against grass but weak against electricity. Tristan, you're a rhyhorn, a rock type that's strong against electric and fire and weak against water and grass."

"And you?" asked Yugi.

"I'm a mankey."

Everyone laughed at him.

"Hey! I'm a fighting pokemon!"

Nobody paid any attention to his attempt t salvaging his dignity.

"Hey, Jou," said Yugi, "How come you remember all this stuff but do so badly at school?"

"Simple, they don't have school on the gameboy."

"Fair enough."

"We better practise before we leave," said Kaiba, "We don't know what's out there."

He spread his wings and flew close to the ground.

"Cool," commented Tristan.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: I've actually gotten quiet bored of Yu-Gi-Oh at the moment but since this story is already done and

only needs to be updated that won't affect this story. What will affect this story is reviews. Let's try

and get as many reviews as the chapter number before the next update. There are only six chapters

(There were originally 7 but I just checked now and decided the last one was too short and added it to

six) so all you need to do is find five people to review and you can finish the story. I won't put up

chapter 4 until there are three reviews for this chapter; so start reviewing.

Chapter 3 

Bakura's POV

"Hey, Bakura!" growled Ryou angrily as he walked up to me and Marik.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You just did. Go away. I'm busy."

I wasn't really but I anted to spend some time with Marik.

"I don't care! Come!"

Ryou was pretty angry. His dog body was growling and although he was smaller than I was I know small dogs can be quite vicious.

"Fine," I relented, "But be quick."

I followed Ryou a short way until he was sure no one would listen in.

"How could you do this?"

"How could I do what?"

"Magic! I thought I said no magic!"

I guess he did.

"Marik did it!" I accused.

Always blame someone else.

"I don't care! You were there with him!"

Don't you hate it when people don't listen to you?

"It's not like anyone got hurt."

"How do you know! Just how do you know? We're stuck in some alternate dimension! The whole neighbourhood could have been destroyed!"

"I'm sure it could be reversed."

"When we get home you're grounded for the rest of your life!"

Ryou then walked away. Oh well, there's no way that Ryou could stop me from doing anything I want. I went back to Marik.

"Hey," I said.

"Shh!"

What! I thought he'd be curious about what Ryou said.

"Listen," he continued, "Yugi and Yami are arguing."

I listened.

"Forget the powers!" shouted Yami; "It's taking too long! I'm already sick of being here!"

"Come on," said Yugi in his quiet little voice, "It's not that bad. We could have fun."

"I don't want fun! I want my body back! I was trapped in a puzzle for five thousand years, I want my body!"

"I understand but think of it as a game."

"Huh?"

"Pokemon's a game, right?"

"Right."

"You're a pokemon now, right?"

"Right."

"So you're in a game."

"But-"

"In a game you get special powers. You need them to win. If you want to win you need your powers."

"I don't-"

"So in this game," continued Yugi, ignoring Yami's attempts to say something, "to win we need to cast the spell. To cast the spell we need the book and the rod. To get them we need to use our powers. If you win the game you get your body back. So you need to learn your powers, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Marik, "Check Yugi chew out the pharaoh."

"He deserves it."

"Let's learn our powers and use them on the pharaoh."

"You fight the pharaoh!"

"In this game you battle. If the pharaoh doesn't know his powers we could beat him."

Marik had a point. We could beat the "King of Games" in a game.

"I'm in."

Yugi's POV

I used my claws to dig into the ground as fast as I could. I feel some sort of power just out of reach. Joey told me it was the dig attack. I continued digging faster and faster but I still couldn't get to the power.

"Try jumping and diving," suggested Joey.

I dived up and into the ground, digging as I went. I landed on my nose!

"Ow!"

"Yugi! Are you okay?" asked Tea, running up to me.

"I'm fine," I told her.

Actually my nose was hurting but I couldn't stand her constantly hanging over me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Want me to kiss you better?"

What! She's crazy! I leapt up and sprinted away.

"Yugi?"

Ryou's POV

Yugi walked up to me.

"Hi, Yugi," I greeted.

"Hey. Tea's crazy."

I smiled, "Duh! She's the most annoying person ever."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm watching Yami. What did you tell him?"

"I told him to think of this as a game."

"Well he's been training like crazy."

"He can't stand losing a game to anyone."

We stood watching Yami as he slashed at the air and kicked up sand.

"Hey, Pharaoh!"

Yugi and I turned to see who had called Yami. It was Marik.

"What do you want? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"No."

"We want to play a game," said Bakura.

"What sick game do you two twisted individuals desire me to partake in?" (According to the author's note on my rough copy that just came out when I was writing.)

"In this world Pokemon battle," said Marik; "Bakura challenges."

"What are they up to now?" I asked.

"I don't know," answered Yugi, "but Yami never backs away from a challenge."

"I accept," said Yami.

"Excellent."

Yugi and I went closer to watch. Joey came to make sure Bakura and Marik played fair and the others just came for fun. Yugi marked off a rectangular battle arena.

"Fight until someone gives up," said Joey, "No fatal wounds, killing etc."

Bakura glared at him.

"The winner is the one who lasts the longest or stays in the ring, uh, rectangle when the other is knocked out. Begin!"

Bakura ran towards Yami, he looked confident as his fur waved in the wind. Yami just stood still and waited. Bakura was about to bite him when Yami rolled into a ball. Bakura's teeth closed over the spikes on Yami's back but couldn't break them. Yami uncurled, forced Bakura's mouth open, jumped out and kicked him in the forehead. My yami shook his head and growled at Yugi's yami. I don't think Bakura was expecting Yami to be strong.

"Use your technique!" shouted Marik from the sideline.

Bakura lifted his head back and inhaled before throwing his head forward and breathing out a column of fire towards Yami.

"Beat that!" cried Marik triumphantly.

Yami jumped up and dived to the ground, digging himself underground in a split second. The fire hit the ground harmlessly.

"What! Where'd he go? I thought he didn't know any techniques!"

"He didn't when I planned this," said Marik.

"You should've checked, damn it!"

The ground beneath Bakura opened and Yami jumped out, hitting Bakura in the stomach. He was knocked out of the ring and landed on Marik.

"Get off me!"

Yami walked up to Bakura, grinning.

"I win," he stated smugly.

"Shut up!"

Bakura and Marik then walked off, bickering. Yugi and I went to Yami.

"See," Yugi smiled, "You're winning."

"I will win!"

I think Yami needs help.

Marik's POV

"Yes, it's my fault! I planned it! I told you to do it! Oh wait! I wasn't the idiot who just did it without seeing what Yami had been freaking up to!"

Yes, I am seriously pissed with Bakura. Why? He is acting like it's all my fault that he lost to Yami. He was the one who battled without checking on his opponent. Damn Pharaoh! Does he always have to ruin my beautiful plans? I could kill him!

"I was busy perfecting my flamethrower, damn it! Why couldn't you keep an eye on him?"

"I'm not your nanny! Look after yourself!"

I then left him growling angrily to himself.

"Hey, Marik!"

Kaiba flies over me.

"What?" I snap, still angry from Bakura.

"Don't you yell at me! We're having a meeting to plan how to get the items. Where's Bakura?"

"Like hell I know!"

I head to where Kaiba then said the meeting was.

"We just need to wait for Bakura," said Yugi.

I snorted.

"He's coming," said Kaiba, landing beside Yugi, "I seriously need to create a VR flying game when I get back."

"I'll win!" declared Yami.

Tea moved closer to him, "You're so good at games. I like that in an ancient spirit."

"Uh, right."

"Hey guys, Bakura's here," announced Joey.

Bakura completely ignored me. The asshole.

"Okay," Yugi started, "to get back home we need to get Marik the Book of Secret Arts and his Millennium Rod."

"I could probably cast the spell," muttered Bakura.

"Yami's and your items aren't here and the rod won't obey your commands."

"Puh."

"Anyway," continued Yugi, "We're going to split into two groups, one will get the book and the other will get the rod. Okay?"

"How do we know where they are?" asked Tristan.

"We find them."

"You're optimistic," I commented.

"We can't just wait around here."

Everyone agreed.

"Now for the teams. Marik, you can lead one team and Joey will lead the other."

"Fine."

I'm so glad I don't with Joey.

"Yami and I will go with you. Bakura and Ryou will go with Joey."

I don't think he trusts me with Bakura. I wouldn't normally either but at the moment I couldn't care less about him.

"The rest of you can choose who you want to go with."

"I'm with you, Joey," said Tristan.

"I'll go too," said Duke, "You know this world."

"I'll follow Yugi to the end of the world," said Tea, slipping up next to him.

He backed off. I feel sorry for him.

"I'm not going with those morons," declared Kaiba, "I'll go with Yugi. At least he's close to normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Joey.

"Guess, monkey-boy."

"I'll go with you, Jou," said Mai.

Great. Kaiba, Tea and the Pharaoh are with me. I hate this bloody world. I'm going to kill every spider in Ryou's basement when we get back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: I asked for three reviews. Is that so hard? Come on, just four this time. Please!

HOPPY-SAN2345: Updates come faster when I get reviews. Encourage people to review this.

Suuki-Aldrea: Read and find out.

Chapter 4 

Joey's POV

We separated from the other group. We were going to find the Book of Secret Arts that Marik would use to return us to the human world and our original forms. My team had Tristan, Duke, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, and me. Bakura, surprisingly was being very quiet, I had expected him to make all kinds of trouble.

"Okay," I said, "Let's find a city and listen to what people say for clues."

"Why would they say something useful?" asked Tristan.

"They always do," answered Duke.

"Like in Kaiba's game people told you hints, it's the same in Pokemon."

"I wonder I you have to first talk to them," said Ryou to himself.

"What exactly are we listening for?" asked Mai.

"Just something about an old book," I replied.

Ryou wasn't listening and was instead trying to talk to Bakura. We soon found a road and began following it. It was getting dark when we eventually saw a city and it was even darker when we actually arrived.

"Let's split up," I suggested, "Look around and listen. We'll meet back here in about an hour."

Everyone went his or her own way into the city.

Ryou's POV

I slowly travelled through the city, keeping against walls and staying in the shadows. It was sneaking around the city like a stray dog, having to hide whenever someone anyone came near. I hadn't forgotten Joey saying that pokemon are captured for battle. I didn't know whether I could return after being captured and I had no desire to find out. I saw a crowd of people heading towards me and I ducked into an alley to hide. The alley was extremely dark, making me almost invisible. I walked backwards toward the end of the alley, making sure no one was following me. I stepped in some liquid that I didn't see and slipped, falling on my stomach. The liquid, that was now soaking my fur, felt like some kind of oil. When I tried to stand up I slipped again and yelped involuntarily. I froze, afraid someone might have heard the sound. At first it was quiet but then I heard the door at the end of the alley being unlocked. I needed to hide quickly and couldn't go out he alley so I jumped into a nearby dumpster and lay down. I heard two people come out of the door, talking.

"So," said guy#1, "What are you doing his weekend?"

"I don't know," answered guy#2, " I was thinking maybe I'd go watch the Cerulean Sisters. You?"

"I was going to go to the Pewter museum. Apparently they have a really old book with strange hieroglyphics."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I heard it was just lying in a field. A farmer's milktank found it."

"I wonder what it says."

"I don't know."

Then one of them emptied a trashcan on me! It must have been from a restaurant because it was mostly half-eaten meals and stuff. Yuck! The guys went back inside and closed the door. I tried to get out but one of my legs was stuck in some goo. I pulled harder and the goo began to climb up my leg. Then more goo hit my chest and began to pull me down into the rubbish. It was stronger than I was and I realised it was some strange blob of a creature. I took a breathe, copying Bakura, and exhaled, trying to make my breath as hot as possible. It worked and fire shot out of my mouth. The flames hit the creature in its face and it released its hold on me. The dumpster caught alight but the flames didn't hurt me. I jumped out and ran back to the meeting spot.

Mai's POV

Everyone, except Ryou, was back from the city and we were all wondering if he had been captured. Bakura was sitting alone muttering, "If anyone hurt my Ryou," under his breath. Joey and Duke were complaining about the cold, so I let them sit in my tails. Tristan tried to use his large body to block the wind.

"Let's make a fire," suggested Duke.

Everyone agreed, so Joey leapt into the trees to get some branches while Duke and I looked on the ground. We piled the sticks up and I let them with a flamethrower attack. A few minutes later the bushes parted and Ryou walked through. He was filthy and stank. His previously cream belly and collar were dark and damp with some liquid; he also had a fish skeleton in his tail and various pieces of food stuck to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah," said Tristan, "You stink, man."

"Poo!" agreed Duke.

Even Bakura kept his distance.

"I fell in some puddle," explained Ryou, "hid in a dumpster, had the trash emptied on me and was attacked by a blob."

"The blob was probably a grimer," grinned Joey.

"How are you going to get clean?" I asked.

Suddenly Bakura shot a massive flamethrower at Ryou. The force knocked him down and rolled him back a short distance.

"Hey, man!" shouted Joey, "Stop that! What's your problem?"

Bakura stopped and Ryou climbed shakily to his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"Uh, Ryou," I started.

"You're clean," finished Joey in disbelief.

Although his fur was ruffled he was clean, everything had been incinerated.

"There," said Bakura, a trace of satisfaction in his voice.

"Thanks," said Ryou.

"None of us here learnt anything," I said, "Did you?"

"Yeah."

"What?" asked Joey.

"Some old book with hieroglyphics was found in a field. It's in Pewter museum."

"So that's where we've got to go," said Bakura.

"We're in Vermilion," stated Joey, "So we need to go through Cerulean and over Mount Moon to get to Pewter."

Yugi's POV

We are heading to Bill's house, somewhere near Cerulean. Kaiba saw the rod with someone named Bill. He said he was taking it home to Cerulean. Marik stole a road map from a petrol station and found the way. So we're following the road while Kaiba keeps an eye. If a trainer or anyone else is coming he tells us and we all hide. Yami and Marik argue about everything. Marik says he's in charge but Yami argues that he's Pharaoh and King of Games and, since I told him Pokemon's a game, he's convinced everything he does here is right. Tea, who has done absolutely nothing for the group, apart from complain, keeps hanging on me like a leech! It's so frustrating!

"Hey, guys!"

It was Kaiba. He swooped down, close to us.

"A furniture removal truck is coming, the back's open and it's not going very fast. If you guys could get on it we could move a lot faster and use less energy."

"Okay," said Marik, "I think-"

"No you don't!" interrupted Yami, "I should do the plan."

"Forget it!"

"I'm Pharaoh! Obey me!"

"You're a mole!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Guys," I cut in, "quickly, please."

"Alright," said Kaiba, "Since you people can't come up with a plan, I'll stop the truck."

'Fine," consented Marik.

Yami said nothing.

"Hide net to the road," instructed Kaiba as he flew off.

We all hid in a convenient patch of long grass and watched. When the truck came close Kaiba began to flap harder and harder until he kicked up a tornado of sand and sent it at the truck. Blinded by the sand flying around the driver slammed on the brakes. Yami, Marik, Tea and I ran to the truck and jumped in the back. The sand cleared and the driver started moving again.

Kaiba's POV

The truck moved of and I followed behind. After a few metres it drove over a rock and bounced. Tea fell out. I dived down and grabbed the stupid girl in my talons. What an idiot! I flew to the truck and dropped her before landing. Yami caught her as she fell and she immediately hugged him tightly.

"My hero," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: Took a while to get the required reviews but I can update now.

TOWTWUKER: Interesting?

Suuki-Aldrea: Thank you.

twisterblake: I update according to reviews. Five more to update.

Bill Everyman: It's also a year older than Dark Growlithe. I like to think I improve.

Late Reviews

Chaos Knux (Chpt 1): All inspiration for this I'm pretty sure came from reding a few of Enkidu's yugioh stories. 

Chaos Knux (Chpt 3): I'm glad you think it's funny. I do.

Chapter 5 

Joey's POV

We had just neared Cerulean City when, as we came over a hill, we ran into two trainers, a boy and a girl, having a picnic.

"Check it out!" shouted the boy, "there's a whole bunch of pokemon!"

"Let's catch 'em!" yelled the girl, grabbing a pokeball and throwing it, "Go Vaporeon!"

"Go Tyrouge!"

"The two pokemon appeared in twin flashes of red light. The Vaporeon was going to be a problem. Tristan, Mai, Ryou and Bakura were all weak against water.

"Be careful of the Vaporeon!" I shouted at them, "Duke, help me get the vaporeon! Tristan, get the tyrouge, the rest of you, help him."

"What?" asked Mai.

"Vaporeon's the blue one!"

I ran towards the Vaporeon and slid into a low kick attack. The Vaporeon jumped over me and was tackled by Duke in the air. I saw Tristan knocking the tyrouge down repeatedly, preventing it from fighting. Mai, Ryou and Bakura were all using flamethrower on it. The male trainer returned Tyrouge. Vaporeon tail-whipped Ryou away and tackled me into Tristan before hitting Ryou with a Water Gun. Ryou was knocked unconscious. The female trainer threw a pokeball, capturing Ryou. She caught the ball when it flew back to her and, after returning Vaporeon, the two trainers ran off. Bakura began to run after them.

"Wait!" I called, "Duke's hurt!"

"Screw Duke! Ryou's captured!"

"We'll get Ryou when everyone's ready," said Mai, "Don't worry."

Bakura stopped.

Marik's POV

"Let's bail," I said.

Everyone jumped out of the truck, except for Kaiba, who flew out.

"Look," said Tea, "Our friends!"

We turned and saw he other group. Everyone looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"Ryou's been captured," answered Joey.

"What!"

I looked at the group and confirmed he wasn't there.

"We ran into some trainers," explained Mai, "Had a battle and Ryou got captured."

"We'll help rescue him," declared Yami.

"We're always ready to help our friends," smiled Tea.

Everyone groaned.

"How'll we find him?" I asked.

Everyone was silent but then it clicked in my mind.

"I got it! Bakura!" I yelled triumphantly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can find Ryou."

"If I had the Millennium Ring, sure, but it's not here."

"I get it!" exclaimed Yugi, catching on before everyone else, "You're a dog Bakura!"

"Watch what you say!"

"Yeah," agreed Kaiba, "Joey's the dog."

"Hey!"

"Guys!" whined Yugi.

"Bakura," I said, "You're a dog now. You can tack Ryou by smell."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" observed Joey.

Duh, I thought of it.

"Why didn't I think of it?" he continued.

"Maybe because you're an idiot," suggested Kaiba.

Bakura's POV

I sniffed the ground according to Marik's plan. Since I was in a dog's body, or at least a dog pokemon's body, my sense of smell was incredibly good. Using smell I was going to track down Ryou and the trainers who'd captured him and when I caught them… I smelt Ryou! His scent was similar to my own. I could also smell the trainers. I'm surprised I never noticed this before, but I guess I had other things on my mind.

"This way," I said.

We moved at a jog, following the trainer's scent. Kaiba flew above us to prevent any more run-ins with trainers. The trail led into Cerulean City. We moved slower, partly because we needed to avoid being seen and partly because it was harder to follow the smell in the city. Eventually the trail led into a house.

"Is this where they are?" asked Marik.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

Ryou's POV

The column of water crashed into me, knocking me back. Wherever the water touched me it stung my skin. It became harder and harder to focus until I blacked out. When I woke I found myself in a dark place. Everything around me was pitch black. The only thing I could see was myself. I tried moving to find a wall but there didn't seem to be any defined space where I was. Suddenly everything went red; I felt very strange and suddenly found myself outside. The girl who I'd been battling was crouched in front of me, holding a pokeball.

"Hey, Growlithe," she said, reaching out to touch me.

I growled at her and she backed off.

"I guess you're still scared," she said, "I won't hurt you."

If she could understand me I would have pointed out that she already had.

"Here's food and water (Do fire pokemon drink water? Wouldn't that damage them? But then what do they drink? Blood? Lava? Don't drink?)," she said, putting two bowls down, "I'll come see you later."

She left me in the room and closed the door. I guessed it was her room. It had plushie pokemon toys, posters of famous trainers and most of the furniture was sky blue (My room's painted only in blue. The curtains and carpet are also blue. Not sky blue though all different shades. Walls and carpet are darker than the roof and curtains). She seemed nice, but that didn't matter, first chance I got I was out of here.

Yugi's POV

"Be careful, they're good trainers," Joey warned.

Bakura, Yami and Marik were going to battle; Joey and I would free Ryou.

"We'll wait here unless you need us," reassured Mai.

"We always come through for our friends," agreed Tea, "Stay safe Yugi, Yami."

Bakura and Marik sniggered; they'd made up.

"Let's go," said Yami.

Yami went first, his armoured scales protecting him as he smashed through a window. Bakura jumped in after him, followed by Marik, me and Joey.

"Aah!" screamed a boy, "Mad pokemon!"

Bakura tackled the boy, winding him badly and shutting him up. A girl ran in and threw a pokeball.

"Go, Vaporeon!"

Joey tapped my shoulder and we snuck off.

Ryou's POV

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of battle. Yugi! I thought. Why Yugi? Why didn't I think Bakura, Marik or someone? Anyway I yelled, "I'm here!"

Thinking again I realised that this was probably a bad thing to do. What if it wasn't my friend s, but some evil criminals or something? I decided that either way, Yugi or criminals, the commotion would provide the perfect cover for an escape plan. I took a breath and sent a fireball into the door. It exploded outward, splinters and ash flying everywhere. The smoke cleared and I saw a monkey, covered in soot, holding the handle of the destroyed door.

"Joey!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were there."

Yeah," he coughed, "No problem, dude."

A blackened, but unharmed, Yugi uncurled.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "I see you're okay."

"What about me!" demanded Joey, "and how come you're fine?"

"This creature has good reactions and curled into a ball instinctively."

"Lucky you."

Yugi grabbed Joey's hand and my fur, "Come on!"

We ran down to where the battle was. Bakura was fighting the tyrouge and Yami was fighting the Vaporeon, expertly dodging the Water Gun attacks.

"We're leaving!' called Joey.

They broke away from the battle and ran, Marik stopped before the window.

"Come on!" everyone called.

Marik stood still and soon the gold rings on his body began to glow. It filled me with fear and I just wanted to get away. The vaporeon, tyrouge and trainers fled.

"Cool, huh?" asked Marik, "I learnt it last night."

Kaiba's POV

"We'll split up again," decided Yami.

We were just outside Cerulean, near a mountain.

"We know where the rod is and you guys say that you know where to find the book. We'll meet up here after we've got the items."

Everyone agreed and we split up.

"We'll miss you," said Tea, "You'll all be in my heart."

"Keep better care of Ryou," said Marik to Bakura as they left.

Bakura grinned, "Okay. Don't take care of Tea."

"You bet!"

I spread my wings and took off, watching the two groups separating below me.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Dimension 

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. I just enjoy them and write fanfiction.

AN: Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story.

Chaos Knux: Here's the requested update.

twisterblake: You mean chapter 6. Here it is.

Boondock.saint: No more waiting.

**Chapter 6**

Marik's POV

We had heard that Bill lived just outside of Cerulean City and we were now headed to his house. We had no problem in getting to Bill's house but there was one obstacle right at the end of our journey. Bill seemed to like magicarp; in fact he had a whole moat full of them around his house! There was a drawbridge, which I guess worked like an automatic gate, but it was up and there was no way across.

"How are we going to get across?" asked Tea in despair.

"Duh, we swim," I answered.

"Uh, Marik," said Yugi tentatively.

"What?"

Yami and I can't swim."

"What!"

"We're ground types, we're weak against water."

"I see."

Now what? We had a moat filled with water and Yami and Yugi can't swim. That leaves just me, Tea and Kaiba. I'm sure as hell not going with Tea and Kaiba can't go inside because he's a bird and can't fly inside. Aha! A large flying pokemon.

"I've got it!" I shouted.

"Got what?" asked Yami.

"I know how we can all get across."

"You do? How?"

I grinned. I knew something the great pharaoh didn't.

"We fly across!"

"That's your plan!"

"Pathetic," commented Kaiba, "Did you forget that I'm the only one who can fly?"

"Not at all," I replied confidently, "You will airlift us."

"Are you freaking crazy?" he demanded angrily.

"Yes."

"I'm not carrying anyone!"

"Marik's plan is our only chance," said Yami.

"You have to," pleaded Yugi, putting on his whole innocent face with the large puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course," I said, "You could get the rod by yourself."

"Inside a building! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not currently."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you, Seto," smiled Tea, "You're a real friend."

Bakura's POV

It was night when we entered Pewter City. It was totally silent and the only lights that were on were the street lights. People here must be very boring. We walked along the deserted road until we came to the Pewter museum.

"I'll lead this time," I said.

"Why not me?" asked Joey, "I'm supposed to be in charge."

"One, you're an idiot. Two, I'm a thief and you're an idiot."

"Why you," he snarled.

"Because I'm a tomb robber, I just told you. Idiot."

Now I needed to decide who should come with me.

"The team to go inside will be me…Joey and Duke. Any complaints?" I didn't wait if there were," Good. The rest of you need to hide."

Tristan, Mai and Ryou hid in some bushes while the others followed me to the back of the museum. I used a flamethrower on the door and melted the lock. Joey pushed the door open and we were in.

"Look for the book and be careful," I instructed.

We walked down the carpeted hallways between the exhibits. Soon we noticed there were signs along the main route pointing us toward the book. We stopped at the exhibit. The book was inside a glass case that was resting on a pedestal. I recognised it as the book Marik had used to accidentally send us all here.

"Let's go get it," said Joey.

"Don't move," I hissed.

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid? Everyone knows they put lasers (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. I learnt that in grade 6 or something because I had a friend who was science obsessed and made me memorise that) and all sorts of junk around their most prized exhibits."

"I knew that, I was…testing you, yeah."

"Sure."

"Hey! You don't believe me?"

"Duh."

"Hey," interrupted Duke, "How're we supposed to see the beams?"

"Like this."

I blew out a cloud of smoke that revealed the laser beams.

"Oh."

"Okay, Joey, get the book."

"Right."

Joey jumped through the smoke, ducking and sliding like the monkey he was until he reached the book.

"How do I break the glass?" he asked.

"Who cares?" I replied, "Punch it or something."

Joey punched it. The glass was rather thick.

"AAAHH!"

"Shut up!"

Complaining bitterly Joey punched the glass again and again until it cracked and broke.

"My hand!" he cried as some glass cut it.

"It's just a small cut," I said dismissively.

Then the alarm sounded.

Yami's POV

The four of us entered the house through an open window while Kaiba stayed hovering outside. The house appeared to be empty and in no time at all we found the Millennium Rod.

"Well that was easy," commented Marik as he picked the rod up in his mouth.

"Maybe too easy," I said.

"You're just pessimistic."

I glanced around the room. I had been around a while, over 5000 years in fact, and knew you didn't leave a powerful, rare treasure unguarded, especially a millennium item, even though Bill wouldn't have a clue what it was.

"Yami," said Tea.

"What is it?"

"There's a pink blob in the doorway."

There certainly was. A pink blob with a face.

"What's that?" asked my shocked hikari.

"Hami, move it out of the fay," mumbled Marik through the rod.

I stepped forward.

"Little thing, if you don't move out of the way I will be forced to duel…uh, forced to battle you."

The blob said and did nothing.

"Then you're forcing my hand. Sorry about this."

I raised my arm and slashed down. Before I hit it though it glowed and transformed into me! It raised its arm and blocked my attack.

"Huh," gasped Marik, dropping the rod from his mouth.

Don't drop it!" I yelled.

The other me, slightly darker in colour, grabbed the rod. Yugi jumped at him and knocked the rod to me. I grabbed it.

"Aiee!" screamed Tea.

I looked towards her. It was only Kaiba at the window.

Throw it to Kaiba!"

I threw the rod to Tea. She dropped it. My double pushed Yugi away and ran at Tea. I also ran. The double grabbed the rod, I hit the double and the rod smashed through the window and was caught by Kaiba.

"Idiots," he said.

My double had been knocked out so we trudged out the house and were carried over the moat by Kaiba before heading off to the mountain.

Ryou's POV

We were hidden in some bushes when the alarm suddenly began to screech.

"Get ready," said Mai.

Three police vans drove past us and the police rushed into the museum.

"Come," ordered Mai.

We snuck up to the trucks, Tristan stayed back, and Mai and I melted the tyres.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"When the others come out we're going to have to run. I think it's better if we don't have cars coming after us."

Bakura leapt through a window, police shooting wildly at him. Duke and Joey were on his back and Joey held the book.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

All of us turned and ran to the meeting spot.

Yugi's POV

When we arrived at the meeting spot, which had been chosen by Kaiba, the others were already there. The Book of Secret Arts that Marik had used to send us to this dimension was lying on a rock. Marik walked up to it, carrying the rod in his mouth, put a paw on the book and mumbled some strange words, which I guess were ancient Egyptian, and waited.

"Nothing's happening," said Joey, stating the obvious.

"Uh?"

Marik didn't seem sure what he should do.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Yami.

"I guess when a pokemon speaks in ancient Egyptian it sounds like ancient Egyptian to another pokemon but sounds like nonsense to everyone else," hazarded Marik.

Everyone immediately started yelling at him.

"Guys! Please! Relax!" I shouted.

Everyone slowly stopped blaming Marik and looked at me.

"I don't think it's impossible to get back," I said, "We just need to use a different method. It's like a puzzle."

"Alright guys," said Tea, "You heard Yugi, let's think of a plan."

After a little while Kaiba spoke.

"Can't Marik use the Millennium Rod to control someone and get them to say the spell?"

"Hey, that might work," said Marik cheerfully.

"All we need now is a person to control," observed Yami.

"Back to the city," commanded Marik, "Bakura, carry the book."

We all travelled back to the city.

Kaiba's POV

Once again we waited for nightfall before entering the city. I flew above to find a person on their own who we could use. There! In an alley was a kid who looked a little sick. He wouldn't be able to resist and soon I'd be back at home with my computers and if the suits tried to do anything while I was away…

"There's a kid in an alley that way," I told everyone as I swooped over their heads.

They followed me and entered the alley.

"Ohh," moaned the kid, "That's the last time I drink so much, Pikachu."

"Piii!" exclaimed a yellow mouse, getting sick next to the boy.

"Thanks, Kaiba," said Mai sarcastically, "You have wonderful taste."

"Stop fighting!" shouted Yugi.

"Just get the kid," I commanded.

Yami walked up behind the mouse and knocked it out with a karate chop to the back of the neck.

"Pikachu?"

The kid turned around and Marik smashed him in the face with the rod.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"No," replied Marik, "But it makes it a lot more fun!"

Bakura put the book on a dustbin and we all stood around. The kid said some strange words and the rod began to glow. Lighting shot out of the tip of the rod and struck each of us. We glowed blue but before I had a chance to notice anything else I blacked out.

Ryou's POV

I blinked my eyes and found myself st5aring up at my ceiling. I sat up quickly. I had my own hands, my own hair, my own body! We were all in my lounge in our own dimension. Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, me, Bakura, Marik, Duke, Mai, Tea, Joey and Tristan. We were all back to normal. I was the only one awake and went into the kitchen for a glass of water and glanced at the clock. I stopped in shock. It was the same day the spell had been cast, only about half an hour later. Maybe it was all a dream? I went back into the lounge and opened the Book of Secret Arts. There was a muddy paw-print on one off the pages. If I could read Egyptian I would at least know if it was the right page but it was proof enough. The others began to stir and the doorbell rang. Who was it? I opened the door.

"Father!" I shouted happily.

My father was finally back.

"Hello, Ryou," he greeted me, rubbing his ears, "May I come in?"

"No!" I said suddenly, remembering everyone was here.

"What?"

"I mean, uh, okay."

I ran ahead of him into the lounge.

"Everyone out!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Ryou," growled Bakura.

My father walked into the room and froze. The packets of chips and cans of cooldrink my friends had been consuming had been scattered around the room by the spell and my friends were lying randomly all over the furniture.

"Um, these are my friends, Father."

"I see."

Just then the front door was flung open and Shadi ran in, holding the Millennium Scales above his head.

"Marik! Bakura! Prepare for the holy judgement of your souls!"

"Oh, Damn!" they exclaimed together before jumping through a window.

The others woke up and Kaiba checked his watch.

"Ah, different dimensions have different time speeds."

"Who cares?" asked Joey.

"Shut up, Ape!" yelled Kaiba, storming out the house.

"Let's go out for lunch," I suggested to my father.

"I think that's a good idea," he said, his disappointment barely hidden.

"There's a funny story behind all of this," I said weakly.

"I think it could be interesting."

**The End**


End file.
